<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>二桶生贺段子 by GreenTourmaline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081232">二桶生贺段子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline'>GreenTourmaline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>背景是疫情刚刚蔓延的时候。二桶回家顺装备，结果走不了了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>二桶生贺段子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这只是个开头，后续看缘分。OOC雷慎。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>　　沙发是一个放空自我的好去处，尤其当它足够柔软的时候。<br/>　　连人带桶将近两米的Jason将自己摊在沙发上。现在的Jason长当然不满2米，他的桶和他的西芹苹果胡萝卜汁被一并搁上旁边的茶几，特制的战靴也被收回了蝙蝠洞，但一米八三的身躯要想在沙发上横着，还是得蜷起腿。感谢韦恩家取之不尽的金库和高水准的居家品位，十年过去，沙发还是一如既往的松软，身子往里一陷就很难爬起来，也懒洋洋不愿意再爬起来。<br/>　　年少时，他发了烧，和Bruce相互依偎在这张沙发上看电影。那是Bruce唯一一次陪他看电影。复活之后他在大街上浑浑噩噩游荡了一年，记忆倒错思维混乱，一度怀疑那是自己臆想出来的幻象。然而并不，现在他回到韦恩大宅里，躺回熟悉的沙发，往事就如撞翻了牛奶桶奔涌而出，避得开视线，也避不过处处的浓香馥郁。<br/>　　去特妈的COVID-19！</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>　　Jason发誓，他只是来蝙蝠洞顺点装备。和家族决裂后，他就把韦恩大宅定义为“一个难以撬动又值得信赖的仓库”——这里除了枪械应有尽有，走过路过不顺手牵羊点什么，那是活生生的傻子。那话怎么说的，高利润往往伴随着高风险。从这个家里出去的人，平生最不怕的就是铤而走险。<br/>　　他在门口辛辛苦苦破译密码，Tim那小子一定在上面动了什么手脚，该死的。来自北冰洋的冷气流在外面奔腾呼啸，哦也许里面还卷挟着那么些致命的COVID-19。然而这和红头罩又有什么关系？Jason暗笑，蝙蝠家族戴面罩都只遮半张脸，还是上半张，这可真不有利于隔绝病毒。<br/>　　他最终成功破门而入——当然，是全球也没几个脑袋能做得到的聪明人破门法。Jason拍拍手，决定先去厨房给自己捞一点补偿。他打开冰箱：阿福今天居然做了草莓奶油蛋糕！阿福总是这么好，他心怀柔软地取出一块——这样的柔软让他一时放松了警惕。于是他回头就对上了一张他在梦中和现实中都揍过（也被揍过，当然）无数次的脸。迪基鸟眼中闪着鸟妈妈慈爱的母性光辉，笑出一口白牙。<br/>　　Jason一把将蛋糕拍在了他大哥的帅脸上。<br/>　　“你们都不去夜巡的吗！？”玩忽职守！消极怠工！蝙蝠家真是世风日下！这是Jason被他亲爱的兄弟们联手按在地上时内心所想。厨房现在乱成一锅粥，他们四个脸上身上都布满了奶油，仿佛刚经历了一场七岁小男孩可怕的生日狂欢。</p><p><br/>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P.S. 这其实是之前接的点梗，但我最终只按照一开始说的写完了其中一个（当时妄想过把点梗全写完，我想的太多了），二桶的梗码了开头就沉迷游戏，随后爬墙中土。就，修改修改当生贺段子发出来吧233~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>